


Should Have Read The Lable

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt;  Laura is having the stomach flu due to accidentally drinking Carmilla's "soy milk" causing Carmilla to feel guilt and take care if her sick girlfriend?<br/>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Read The Lable

_Laura groaned slightly as she turned to bury her face in her pillow. She had been feeling ill for the past two day’s, thanks to some how drinking Carmilla’s ‘soy milk.’ She didn't even understand how the blood was making her feel this way, but something wasn't settling right in her stomach._

_The door to the room opened slowly as Carmilla walked in, chicken soup in one had,thanks to Perry. She slowly made her way over to Laura’s bed and sat down next to the smaller girl. “Hey, Laura.” Her voice was soft as she spoke to her girlfriend._

_Laura whimpered slightly and turned her head to look at Carmilla, at the smell of the soup though, Laura felt suddenly nauseous, she quickly scrambled out of her bed and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to dry heave into the toilet. There was nothing in her stomach for her to throw up, yet the sudden feeling had her wanting to do just that._

_Laura felt a hand place softly on her lower back. She gently lent back into the hand and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to make the feeling pass. She wondered, not for the first time, just how much longer she was going to be like this. LaFontaine had taken a sample of her blood, much to the dismay of Carmilla._ _Thankfully there was nothing changing or anything, she just had the flu._

_Carmilla helped Laura back to her bed and lay down next to her. “I’m sorry, love.” Carmilla gently stroked Laura’s hair as the girl rested her head on Carmilla’s stomach, one arm throw over her waist to hold her close._

_"S’okay." Carmilla shook her head slightly, before starting to hum a long forgotten tune from her past. She realized Laura had fallen asleep when soft snores left the other girl’s mouth, making her smile sweetly at her girlfriend._

_Carmilla pulled the cover’s over the both of them, as she continued to hum the tune, even though she knew Laura was asleep. She kept running her fingers through Laura’s hair. Carmilla had found it funny at first, that Laura had somehow managed to drink her blood._

_But seeing how the girl was so sick now, Carmilla felt awful, she had gone out that day and bought a mini-fridge which now housed her soy milk container and nothing else, so Laura couldn’t accidentally drink the blood again. She felt slightly better when LaFontaine had informed them, that they found nothing was wrong with Laura apart from the stomach flu._

_Thankfully Laura was only sick for a few more day’s, Carmilla had hated seeing her girlfriend so sick and knowing it was predominately her fault. She had sworn to herself then that she would always be there to take care of Laura when she needed her too._

 


End file.
